<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not in a Million Years by multipleminds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471187">Not in a Million Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds'>multipleminds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, Bisexual Dwight Schrute, Bisexual Jim Halpert, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Pam stay at Schrute farms for a night. What would've happened if the couple had comforted Dwight when he was crying ("Money" Season 4 Episode 4).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not in a Million Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very tiring day of collecting manure and watching Mose set up tables at Schrute Farms, Pam and Jim were finally getting ready to sleep. This was their first night away together. They’d been dating for about 3 months after years of liking each other but never acting on it.</p><p>“Had you ever thought we’d spend a night at Schrute Farms?” Pam asked, while sitting between Jim’s legs, resting her head on his chest and staring up at the ceiling, as her boyfriend caressed her arm.</p><p>“Not in a million years. Then again, I’d never thought we’d actually get together, so…” Jim replied</p><p>“Never say never” Pam joked and chuckled</p><p>The couple stopped talking as they heard a very weird sound coming from the hallway.</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Pam asked</p><p>“Yeah, it sounds like… moaning? or crying, maybe”</p><p>“I think it’s Dwight” she said, leaving Jim’s embrace and sitting up. “You should go see if everything’s ok” she finished.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s ok” Jim said. It’s not that he didn’t care about Dwight. He did, but he’d never admit it. Also, he was a little afraid of Mose, so he didn’t wanna risk bumping into him in the hallway.</p><p>“Jim. Please” Pam said shrinking her eyes and looking Jim in the eyes, with an almost demanding tone.</p><p>“Ugh fine. It’s nothing, you’ll see” he said, getting up and leaving their room.</p><p>The hallway wasn’t well lit, but at least their room wasn't very far away from Dwight’s, and as he got closer to it the crying sound became louder. He knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in. Did you have another nightmare?” Dwight asked</p><p>“Hey Dwight” Jim said, ignoring the older man’s question</p><p>“Oh, I thought you were Mose”</p><p>“Does Mose have nightmares?” Jim was intrigued</p><p>“Yes. Ever since the storm” Dwight explained</p><p>Jim didn’t understand, he hadn’t heard of any storm in the area. He did, though, notice Dwight’s puffy eyes, and that the tip of his small nose was red. He had been crying. Jim felt like sitting closer to the other man and comforting him but decided not to act on it.</p><p>“Is everything satisfactory with your stay?” Dwight said, breaking the silence</p><p>“Yep” Jim answered. “Good night, Dwight” he said as he left the room</p><p>The crying and moaning resumed as soon as he closed the door. He got back to his room and found his girlfriend waiting anxiously by the door.</p><p>“So?” Pam asked raising her brows.</p><p>“He was crying” Jim explained briefly, and made his way to his bed.</p><p>“Wha- he was <em>crying</em> and you left him there!?”</p><p>Pam really cared about Dwight. He had this cold and overly professional mask but she could see through it, and she knew he could be a very sweet friend.</p><p>“I’m going there” Pam said</p><p>“Pam, really? Let’s just go back to bed”</p><p>“No, Jim. We know he’s recently broken up with Angela, he’s probably sad about it. He’s been there for me before, so I’ll be there for him” she remembered the time she was crying at work and Dwight sat there with her until she felt better.</p><p>Pam left the room, ignoring whatever Jim replied, and quickly made her way to Dwight’s room. She knocked on the door, announcing that it was her.</p><p>“Dwight? It’s Pam”</p><p>The crying stopped again.</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>She wasn’t so afraid of being awkward as Jim was, so she immediately made her way to Dwight’s bed and sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder as a way of saying “it’s gonna be ok”. Dwight was sniffing and his body was tensing up, as if he was holding back tears.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>” Pam started “it’s ok, it’s ok…” she said as she gave him pats on the back, and he let himself cry.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, until he looked up and stared right into Pam’s eyes, trying to figure out why she was being so nice to him. She seemed to understand his telepathic question, wiped tears away from his cheek with her thumb, and gave him a small smile. At that moment, Jim walked into the room. He got concerned because it’d been taking his girlfriend a while to go back to their room. He got there and found Pam and Dwight in this very intimate moment, but he wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t annoyed, he was… proud. Proud of her for taking care of him, when he’d failed to do so.</p><p>He got closer to the two of them very silently, trying not to ruin the moment. Neither of the friends sitting on the bed seemed to notice he was there, as they still looked at each other. Each other’s eyes, each other’s cheeks, each other’s lips. Then, Jim decided to sit beside Pam. Both Pam and Dwight jumped a little and Dwight removed a hand he had only now noticed was on Pam’s thigh. Jim noticed. He’d been watching them. He reached for Dwight’s hand and held it, before looking at Pam for a couple of seconds. She gave him a slight nod, and Jim placed Dwight’s hand on Pam’s thigh again. Then, she put her own hand on top of theirs.</p><p>“<em>It’s ok</em>” Jim whispered in a low voice. The warmth of his whisper hit the back of Pam’s ear, making her close her eyes, and sent a shiver down Dwight's spine. Pam reached closer to Dwight, and their faces were inches away from each other. Dwight moved his hand up Pam’s thigh and played with the bottom of her shorts before sliding his hand under them. Then, they kissed. With her other hand, Pam found Jim’s and squeezed it lightly. Her boyfriend proceeded to leave small pecks on her ear and her neck, as she turned her head around to give him space without breaking up the kiss with Dwight, who continued to brush his hand over Pam’s panties, under her shorts. Both men teased her for a few minutes until she moved and sat in the center of the bed, not being between them anymore. Jim and Dwight were left staring at each other, both with lust and hunger in their eyes (and their pants). Jim scooched a little closer to Dwight and leaned in for a kiss. Dwight responded, doing the same. They kissed, and Dwight put his hand on the back of Jim’s neck, scratching it and pulling his hair a little. Jim had his hands working Dwight’s belt. Pam watched and teased herself inside her underwear.</p><p>They spent all night together. None of them had ever thought that would happen, not in a million years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry, I started this as a Jim/Dwight but I can't make Jim cheat on Pam (and I really like the idea of the 3 of them being together). Also, I couldn't write the smut this time, so I cut it short. English is not my 1st language so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I really like writing so if you have suggestions please leave them below!! Have a great day :) // Also available on Wattpad @multipleminds2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>